The present invention relates generally to a system and method for the use of an application tool that allows the user to edit or examine specific portions of graphical images.
Computer graphics systems for the desktop are becoming more powerful, more sophisticated and more popular. Engineers, graphic designers and scientists are utilizing these systems to enhance their job productivity. Ease of use has also resulted in increased casual usage for personal enjoyment.
Whether designing the next space station or creating a special graphical image for an Internet birthday card greeting, a common problem exists when interfacing with today""s computer graphic systems. Conventional graphical drawings consist of images within the drawing. These images consist of one or more graphic objects. The problem relates to the difficulty for the user of the system to visualize, select and manipulate portions in an image that are invisible, distorted, or only partially viewable because of other graphic objects overlaying or otherwise interfering with the graphic objects of interest at a particular location within the image. To further describe this problem, refer now to the following discussion in conjunction with the following figures. FIG. 1 represents a typical graphical image of an assembled filter housing 10. FIG. 2 represents the graphic objects that the filter housing 10 is composed of. These graphic objects (in their respective layered order) are a clear plastic back plate 12, mounting screws 14, a wire mesh filter 16, a metal retaining plate 18, and a retaining bolt 20.
Current technology provides various tools for dealing with this problem. Frequently, users of computer graphic systems will utilize the xe2x80x9cmove to frontxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmove to backxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cmove back onexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmove forward onexe2x80x9d tools to cycle temporarily unneeded graphic objects to the back so that graphic objects of interest can be viewed unencumbered by the graphic objects previously layered on top of the graphic object of interest. Using this conventional methodology, if a designer wants to see the mounting screws 14, he is going to have to xe2x80x9cmove to backxe2x80x9d the retaining bolt 20, the metal retaining plate 18, and the wire mesh filter 16 (see FIGS. 3-5). At this point, the center mounting screw is still obscured because of the color of the retaining bolt 20 (see FIG. 5). Accordingly, the designer has to move the retaining bolt 20 to the side in order to see all the mounting screws (see FIG. 6). Consequently, this process can be problematic and inefficient.
First, these operations are actually modifying the graphical image and the user has the burden of remembering the reverse operations for restoring graphic object relationships back to their original state. This can be difficult and problematic where combinations of operations have been used to temporarily create a modified view needed for the editing of the image. Furthermore, where some graphic objects at various levels are needed and others interfere, it may be impossible to obtain the ideal view for efficient editing of the graphical image no matter how much the graphic objects are rearranged.
Another tool allows the user to create a graphical image in layers. This tool is typically used by more sophisticated users, but also has inherent weaknesses. A user of this tool can make one or more layers of an image xe2x80x9cinvisiblexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d, whereby the complexity of the image is reduced and needed editing can proceed unencumbered by the other layers. However, on complex images, it is frequently found that multiple overlaying graphic objects occur within the scope of a single layer. Consequently, it is difficult to plan ahead so that the layering scheme established in the beginning comprehends all future editing tasks that may arise. Accordingly, what is needed is a simple, flexible tool to achieve the ideal view for any needed examination of editing of a graphical image or graphical image layer.
A method and system for a user to edit or view a graphical image, the graphical image comprising a plurality of graphic objects, is disclosed. The method comprises the steps of providing a view of a graphical image and creating an object building viewport based upon a first user interaction wherein the view of the graphical image at least partially within the viewport is displayed. The method further comprises the step of excluding graphic objects from the viewport based upon a second user interaction to create a simplified view of the graphical image.
Through the use of a system and method in accordance with the present invention, a user can achieve an ideal view of a specific graphical image or portion thereof for the purpose of examination or accomplishing various editing tasks. This ideal view facilitates graphic object visualization, selection and modification, unencumbered by the distortion or obfuscation created by the display of graphic objects unnecessary to the operation at hand.